leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
'LATEST FROM LEEDS...' Second North Bridge.jpeg|The new Memorial Bridge Orange pansy.jpg|The orange pansy that grew in Downtown Leeds Wright Meridian.jpg|Wright Meridians were among the new buses Leeds Buses recieved on 25 September Gracie.png|Gracie's licence was revoked earlier this month after protests Hurricane Katia 6 Sept.jpg|Hurricane Katia swirling in the Atlantic Gracie's smashed car.jpg|Gracie's smashed-up car after riots on 2 September For live travel updates, please see here. A selection of photos of the "In the news" mentions can be seen in the slideshow. *'2011 Leeds shipbuilder's strikeRiots break out '''as '''shipbuilders go on strike '''in Leeds. *Leeds Trams' restructuring begins, as they are '''renamed Leeds Metro '''and recieve new vehicles. *'Hurricane Ophelia hits', with heavy rain and up to 75mph winds. *George Griffiths '''is re-elected '''for his seventh term in office as President of Leeds, after a general election. *Tortimer '''is re-elected '''for his fifth term in office as Mayor of Leeds, after a general election. *Weather forecasters '''warn '''of a severe winter for the whole of southern Animal Crossing Island, including Leeds. *Memorial Bridge '''opens', replacing North Bridge which collapsed in August. *The Orange Pansy Musuem opens. *Katrina, Redd, and Mr. Resetti all have their Leeds Trading Licence permanently revoked. *Leeds Buses launch 'the X7 and X8 bus routes. 'More current events... 'Hurricane Ophelia' *'Black Friday:' **Leeds declared a day of mourning '''after the events on Black Friday. Home are expected to due to the deaths of over 60 people from Home that day. **A private Cessna 182 ''Skylane ''crashes into a hotel near Durley Chine beach, killing over 70 people. **Leeds Airways Flight 003, a Leeds Airways Bombardier Dash 8, '''catches fire '''at Leeds International Airport, killing all 78 people on board. *Hurricane Ophelia hits', with heavy rain and up to 75mph winds. 'Ongoing Events' *'Black Friday' *'Hurricane Ophelia' *'Hurricane Katia rebuilding''' *'2011 Leeds uprising' 'FEATURED ARTICLE' Every Saturday at 0800 BST (when possible), a new Featured Article is chosen. For an archive of previous Featured Articles, please see here. 'Current Featured Article - Clarence Hotel disaster' The Clarence Hotel disaster 'was an plane crash and hotel collapse which occurred on 7 October 2011, when a private Cessna 182 ''Skylane ''crashed into the Clarence Hotel inDurley Chine, Leeds, close to Durley Chine beach; the sole pilot and sole passenger were killed as well as over 50 occupants of the hotel. The investigation is still ongoing, and the cause of the crash has not yet been formally determined. An interim report by the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) on the same day as the crash revealed that a large microburst caused the small private aircraft to rapidly lose altitude, and crash into the 23rd floor of the hotel. It further revealed that Hurricane Ophelia was probably a huge factor in the crash. ''Recent featured articles: Leeds Airways Flight 003 - ... - ... '''FEATURED PICTURE Every Saturday at 0800 BST (when possible), a new Featured Picture is chosen. For an archive of previous Featured Pictures, please see here. 'Current Featured Picture - File:Flight 003 plane.jpg' This is the featured picture for Week 3 of October 2011 - File:Flight 003 plane.jpg. Pictured is a Bombardier Dash 8 DHC-402 aircraft, descending rapidly while banking, as it prepares to land at an unknown airport. This amazing picture was taken by the skillful pilot of a passing helicopter! Recent featured pictures: ... - ... - ... Category:Browse